Yogscast One-shots
by TheWitherQueen
Summary: A collection of one-shots dedicated to the Yogscast. Updates are at least once a week! Chapter One: Duncan was always the one to make the jokes, laugh, and ignore anything wrong in the world. When he and the other two set their mission to go to space, he thought it would be simple. But now he realizes that there may be a deeper reason why Xephos wanted to do this Moonquest thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! Queen here, and I've decided to start a new mini-series while I try to get ButterSky up and running again. I hope you enjoy reading-I know I enjoyed writing. Leave review, favorite, or follow! The support is much appreciated.**

_**Title: Home**_

_**Summary: Duncan was always the one to make the jokes, laugh, and ignore anything wrong in the world. When he and the other two set their mission to go to space, he thought it would be simple. But now he realizes that there may be a deeper reason why Xephos wanted to do this.**_

"Okay, I just need two more iron ore blocks, and then I can make the… aluminium ingots and stuff."

Duncan flipped through the Mighty Smelting book, then set it down next the chest and started searching for the iron. He cleared his throat and took out the iron, jogging up the stone stairs and tossing the ore block in. He glanced around the cave-turned-base, wondering where Xephos was. He knew Honeydew was out in Sludgeland, probably screwing around with the quarry. But Xephos—he hadn't the faintest idea.

Duncan sniffed and turned around, heading over to a chest to look for the obsidian. He frowned when he found that it was gone. Scratching his head, the scientist went over to a chest. "Now could it be here? No…"

He sat back, glancing around. Xephos had kept the chests (sort of) organized, and last time he saw the obsidian, the spaceman had taken it out for something. "Ah, that's it," Duncan concluded, standing up and going over to the door. 'He must have it with him still. I wonder why he didn't put it back."

He jumped up onto the chest, then up another block. He walked out the door, frowning at the rain that poured down from the night sky. Why did it always have to rain when he went out to do something? He shrugged and walked out, glancing up at the 'can of beans' he took pride in making. Duncan smiled slightly, then noticed something strange. The airship that was parked a few meters away from the can was floating, undone from its parking spot.

Duncan cursed and ran over to the ladder. "Why is it floating away! Hey, Lewis? Are you up there? Lewis! Simon?"

The ship rocked slightly, and a head peeked over the side. Duncan squinted, smirked slightly and waved at Xephos, who tried to steer the airship down to the ground. It was obvious that he didn't know what he was doing, since he bumped into the wooden planks that made up the landing spot. Duncan climbed up the rest of the ladder, stopped at the top. "Come here!" he yelled, waving one of his arms.

The airship, under the spaceman's control, floated down slightly. Duncan took a step backwards, then ran down the planks and jumped. Xephos reached a hand out and caught him, saving the scientist from a long drop.

"Heh, thanks Lewis. Thought I wasn't going to make it for a second," Duncan said gratefully.

Xephos mumbled something and slumped down on one of the passenger seats. Duncan frowned at his friend's gloomy attitude. "Hey, you okay?"

The only movement he got out of the spaceman was for him to curl his legs up to his chest, hiding his face in his knees. Duncan's frown deepened and he sat down next to Xephos. "Hey, come 's wrong?"

Xephos didn't answer for a while, and Duncan was just about to give up. Then the spaceman mumbled something, words muffled by his knees.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Lewis," Duncan said, reaching one arm out and setting it on his friend's shoulder. Xephos lifted his head slightly, bright blue eyes flicking over to Duncan's darker ones. The scientist's breath froze in his throat at the bright glow of the other's eyes.

"Ten years," Xephos said simply, eyes shining with… tears? Then he looked back down and buried his head in his knees again. Duncan sat back slightly, looking away from Xephos. He swallowed. "Ten years?"

"Since I crashed," Xephos mumbled, "or, as Simon would say, since I 'fell from the sky'."

He shifted, bringing out one hand. A small, dark object was gripped tightly in his fingers. He opened his hand, revealing it to be some type of machine. It was dark purple, wrapped around his fingers in some type of glove-like fashion. The palm of it blink with multiple lights and with a tap of Xephos' finger, a projection of a screen lit the air. "I've managed to fix it to where it'll work, but I'm too far away from home to contact anybody now. It only reaches so far. Obsidian is a very sorry substitution for what it was made of originally."

Duncan brushed his fingers across the hologram, jerking back in surprise when it flickered and followed his fingers, easing into a different picture. The scientist glanced over at Xephos. "You want to go home, don't you?"

The spaceman nodded, staring at the screen. In the light his eyes didn't seem so bright anymore. "Yes."

"I've… I've had my suspicions from where you came from," Duncan admitted, "But I didn't realize…"

Xephos sighed and curled his hand into a fist, making the projection fade away. "I'm not from this world," he said simply, standing up and going over to the edge of the airship. "And now I'm not sure if I want to stay here or not. I'd really miss all of you, but this Moonquest thing is my only chance at getting home." He glanced over his shoulder. "But I don't think I want to go home."

"Why not?" Duncan inquired, sitting down in the captain's seat and steering the ship back down to the ground.

"Two reasons. One, my friends here in Minecraftia, and two, there was a war raging when I was last there."

"Oh…" Duncan said stupidly, looking away. He licked his lips, trying to think of something to say. Finally, something came to his mind. "Even if you only want to go home, I'll still help you. I know how it is to be homesick."

Xephos turned around, smiling slightly. "Really?"

Duncan nodded, standing up and going over to the edge of the airship. He slid off and onto the ground, but turned around and looked up at Xephos. "Of course. What are friends for, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No. No, no, no, no, no. No, please..."

The spaceship that was embedded in the earth was smoking, metal still red hot from the burning flames of entering the atmosphere. The pilot of the ship was running around frantically, long, skinny tail flicking around anxiously. The fur that was at the end of the tail was singed, so were the clothes of the spaceman.

Xephos turned in a circle, surveying the area around his ship with wide, glowing blue eyes. It was dark. Dark and... and green. The trees towered over him menacingly, unlike anything that had ever been on his planet. Sure, it was beautiful and colorful, but it was... scary.

Xephos swallowed, glancing around. There was a groan to his left, and he whipped towards it. A green, rotting, human-like creature was hobbling toward him, dragging a limp foot behind it. The thing flexed its outstretched hands, letting another moan escape its parted lips. The spaceman made a noise at the back of his throat, taking a few hesitant steps backwards. What was this? There was no such creature on his planet.

The zombie groaned again, stumbling over a rock. It caught its balance and resumed its limp towards him. "Oh shit," Xephos cursed running back into his ship. He hastily closed the door and turned to watch the zombie pound on it. He had some comfort in knowing that it wouldn't be able to break through the strong metal, even if the ship was damaged. He sighed and turned towards the control panel, which was blank and dark.

He swallowed, fingers running over the buttons and controls he had been staring at for the past year. He just wanted to go home; he didn't want to be on this strange, dangerous, scary world. He just… he just wanted to be home. That was all. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? Xephos heaved a sigh, furiously trying to blink the tears away. Xephos turned towards a box sitting on the wall. He opened it, taking out the small communication device that was there. He sat down against the wall, cradling it in his hands. He pressed one of the buttons. "H-Hello?" he asked in a semi-broken whisper. "Is-is anybody there?"

There wasn't a response. Xephos swallowed and hugged his knees, holding the comm. in one hand. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "Please," he muttered quietly, sniffing. "Any-anybody?"

There was a knock on the outside of the ship. Xephos snapped to attention, staring at the wall across from him with wide, terrified eyes. Oh, what now? What could possibly want to kill him now?

There was a bang on the door, then another. He cowered, terrified. Whatever it was, it was strong. Xephos glanced around the ship, searching for any weapons. There was a small, blue dagger sitting in the middle of the floor. Other than that there were no other weapons in sight. Xephos swallowed as another bang dented part of the metal door in. Xephos scrambled into the middle of the room, reaching for the dagger.

It was then that the door was ripped from its hinges, torn away from the spaceship. Xephos's hand was just resting on the dagger. He looked up, eyes wide, at the short man standing in the doorway. The man had a thick red beard and a diamond pickaxe in hand. He looked strong, much stronger than Xephos. The spaceman made a noise, snatching up the dagger and scooting back to the wall.

This dwarf would surely kill him. All it would take was just one blow to the head with that pickaxe, and Xephos would be done for.

His species was known for several attributes: Their glowing eyes, the tails, their addiction to light, and their fragile body. Most, of not all, are usually unable to take much damage. Xephos was one among a few that could stand slightly much more than others of his kind. But here, on this strange land, in this wrecked spaceship, with this intimidating dwarf menacingly making his way towards the spaceman, Xephos knew that he was doomed.

"Hello?" the dwarf asked, staring down at him. Xephos made another sound, holding out the dagger. "Are you okay, sir?"

Was he okay? What a silly question to ask… "I-I'd be better- better if you were to take a few steps away from me," Xephos replied, swallowing. Was this dwarf not going to kill him?

The dwarf obliged, going back to the ruined doorframe. "So are you the captain of this ship? I saw you crash, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Xephos stayed where he was, not trusting the dwarf. He kept the dagger pointed at him, ignoring the shaking in his hands. The dwarf paused, watching him for a moment with black eyes. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Xephos blinked, tail twitching. Then he cursed himself mentally. He forgot to hide his tail! Dammit, now this dwarf would…. He didn't know what he would do. That was what scared him. All his life, Xephos had known what was going to happen, and how to handle it. But now, stuck in this unfamiliar world, he didn't know anything.

"Can you even speak English, spaceman?" the dwarf asked, scratching under his helmet slightly. Xephos paused then nodded. "Y-yes, I can." He could speak many languages.

The dwarf smiled. "So what's your name?"

Xephos found himself relaxing slightly. He let the hand that held the dagger fall to his side as he stood, hiding his tail as best he could. "I'm-I'm Xephos."

The dwarf held out his hand, looking up at the spaceman. "I'm Honeydew. Welcome to Minecraftia, Xephos."


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I can't do this." The gun was trembling in Xephos' hand.

Honeydew brought up a pained smile, clutching his chest. "It's okay, Lewis. Please. Do it for me. And if not for me, then for Yoglabs."

But the spaceman shook his head, tears blurring his vision. "No. I won't. I can't."

"But you can. Please..." The dwarf coughed into his hand, cutting off anything he was about to say. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, it was red. He looked up and wiped his lips. "Please, Lewis."

"B-but Simon," Xephos stuttered, eyes narrowed. "I can't kill you."

Honeydew held out a hand, laying it against the thick glass that stood between him and the spaceman. "But I don't want to turn into one of them. Please, Lewis. I don't want to hurt you or anybody else."

Xephos shook his head again, grip tightening on the pistol's handle. He kept his fingers well clear of the trigger.

"Lewis. Please don't let me suffer like this."

Xephos swallowed. He couldn't kill his best friend. Not after all the years they had been through together, all the moments they shared and memories they made. He couldn't. He wouldn't. "There has to be another way. Maybe if I get some new technology, or something. Or-or, um, a potion! Or medicine!"

"You know there's no cure to this. Please, Lewis. Just kill me. It hurts." Pain was evident in the dwarf's voice, and his black eyes were half-lidded in an attempt to hide the pain searing inside his chest. It seemed that his heart was on fire, stuttering and thumping against his ribcage in an attempt to escape the burning agony. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and pained. "It hurts. It hurts so much."

And suddenly, Xephos turned and slammed his fist into the button on the wall. Honeydew stumbled backwards as the unbreakable glass slid down into the floor. Then the spaceman was in front of the dwarf, arms wrapped around him.

"There must be another way," Xephos whispered, shoulders shaking. Honeydew numbly raised his arms and hugged the spaceman back. He couldn't help but note that his skin had taken on a sickly green tint.

Honeydew shook his head and pulled away from the hug. He took the barrel of the gun and pressed it against his chest, right over his heart. He bottle the pain up . "There isn't. Please, Lewis. I don't want to hurt you."

Xephos swallowed and closed his eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry, Simon. I'm so, so sorry."

Honeydew smiled and wrapped is hand around Xephos'. The spaceman sniffed and smiled back.

There was a click as the trigger was pulled, and then Honeydew's world faded to black.

The last thing he heard was his best friend's sobbing, and then his mind slipped into the eternal, peaceful darkness.


End file.
